


Dont worry, it was just a nightmare

by JasonBaphomet



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasonBaphomet/pseuds/JasonBaphomet
Summary: George wakes up from a nightmare and Dream comforts him
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82





	Dont worry, it was just a nightmare

Darkness surrounded George, his heart was racing and everything inside him was on fire.

His legs aching as he ran and ran through a forest. He wasn't sure what he was running from, but the idea of it getting him filled him with nothing more but terror. 

Eventually he physically couldn't run anymore, no matter how hard he tried to move his legs they just wouldn’t. He had to keep running, he heard screeching behind him but he couldn’t turn his head. His body was glued. 

_ Oh no oh no oh no oh no _

Suddenly he jolted awake, his heart thumping and his body shaking. He could feel the bed beneath him and the sheets on top of him, although it was pitch black. He could hear the shifting of his boyfriend beside him sitting up.

“George are you okay?”

He hadn’t realised it, but he was hyperventilating. He instinctively latched onto Dream, warmth flooding his sides.

Dream didn't say anything, he just hugged George close, kissing the top of his head and rubbing little circles on his back. Soon enough Georges breathing started evening out as he melted into his boyfriend’s chest. 

“I-I think I was having a nightmare or something, i’m really sorry”

“Shh shh shh it's okay Georgie, I don’t mind.” Dream continued rubbing Georges back, holding George close.

“Just go back to sleep, i’m right here.”

And so they did, drifting off in the warm embrace in one another.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on impulse


End file.
